Everything Good
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: A song fiction based on the song by the same name preformed by Richard Marx. Set two weeks after Elle left. Reid misses Elle... how will the young profiler cope with a broken heart? Bad summery but believe me it's my best one chapter fiction yet!


**This is a song fiction based on the song by Richard Marx by the same name. **

**It is set not long after Elle left. **

**Please Review? Reviews make me smile? Lol. **

----

_**Onward I always say**_

_**These things happen everyday**_

_**I should be able to smile by now**_

_**But I don't remember how**_

Elle Greenaway had left the BAU nearly two weeks ago. Spencer Reid sat at his desk, staring at her empty one. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about her. She hadn't even said goodbye! That had made him mad, but it also broke his heart. He was numb to the world around him, ever since she left.

"Reid." Morgan said, though he sounded far away he was really standing right there.

"Huh?" Reid asked snapping out of his daze.

"Man you alright?" Morgan asked, Reid nodded. "Listen man you want to go out for a couple beers?"

"No thanks. I think I am just going to go home." Reid said standing up and heading for the door. He had to ride with Morgan all the way to the parking area, who kept trying to get the young profiler to talk, unsuccessfully. Once they arrived at the parking area, going their separate ways. Morgan knew that Reid was depressed about Elle leaving, but he didn't know how to help the kid.

_(Chorus) _

_**With you went warmth in summer**_

_**All of the stars in the sky**_

_**With you went perfect sunsets**_

_**Sleeping my way through the night**_

_**Yeah with you went**_

_**Everything good in this world **_

Once Reid got back to his apartment he flopped down on the couch. Staring numbly at the wall. If he had looked around he would have seen what he saw every day. When you entered the front door it went right into the kitchen/living room area. The kitchen was pretty big, so was the living room half of the room. There were brick walls in the kitchen. There was a TV in one corner of the living room area, a glass coffee table that sat in front of a black leather couch. On the wall the TV was on was a sliding glass that led to a small patio; his apartment was on the second floor. If you were to continue straight in the apartment, instead of stopping in the living room or kitchen, you would go down a hall way, on your right would be a bathroom. And on your left would be Dr. Reid's bedroom.

Reid got up from the couch and walked out onto the patio and stared up at the stars. They just weren't as beautiful now that she was gone. His breath clouded the air in front of him because it was chilly out. But he didn't notice.

"Elle why did you have to go!" He yelled tearfully into the quiet night. He stood out in the cold for a few more minutes before turning and walking back inside. He flopped back down onto the couch and turned on his stereo. Jazz music filled the room, but he was so numb to the world that he couldn't hear it.

_**Desperate for your touch**_

_**I haven't been needing much**_

_**Why let the music play?**_

_**I can't hear it anyway**_

He sat on the couch for what seemed like an eternity; really it was only an hour. He longed to feel her hand brushing his as she handed him the film from the photographer's camera. He remembered her telling him never to leave again. She was the one who left! Left him! Left the team! He clicked off the stereo and headed towards his bedroom. There was a bed in the center of the wall on the left; a closet to his right, bookshelves lined the wall next to him. He grabbed some sweatpants out of the shelve in his closet and threw of his clothes. He pulled on his sweatpants and climbed into bed.

_(Chorus number 2) _

_**'Cause with you went**_

_**The scent of flowers**_

_**Don't they just die anyway?**_

_**And with you went**_

_**All the rainbows**_

_**Now when it rains it's just gray**_

_**Yeah, with you went**_

_**Everything good in this world **_

The next morning Reid woke up to the sound of rain hitting his window. It was raining hard as he made his way down the hall to make himself some coffee. Once he had his coffee he sat down on the couch. The sweet aroma of coffee filled his nostrils, but he didn't care. He watched the storm outside his sliding glass door. Despite the fact that the sun was peaking out causing a beautiful rainbow to appear almost right outside his window he didn't care. He didn't even notice it. Just then his cell phone rang. Reid went out to the kitchen where he had sat his phone.

"Reid?" He asked into his phone.

"_Hey Reid it's Garcia. Turns out Elle is staying about a mile outside of town in a hotel." _Garcia said, she gave him the name then she hung up the phone. Reid quickly got changed before running out into the downpour. He got into his car and put it in drive.

_**And I thought of doing something rash**_

_**In the hopes of making you feel bad**_

_**But it seems that it's always me that ends up cryin'**_

Reid arrived at Elle's hotel ten minutes later. He sat outside waiting, watching. He wanted to make her pay for what he had done to him. For breaking his fragile heart. He waited and waited, she never came out. He decided to go ask the clerk which room she was staying in. The clerk told him she was in room 207. He considered going up there, but he decided to wait until she came downstairs. He walked back out to his car. It had stopped raining. The sun was peaking past the clouds, though there was still a haze in the air.

An hour later Elle came out of the building. He watched as Elle walked down the street. He started his car and followed her, slowly. He watched her get into a car. He followed her for twenty minutes until they arrived at a house in a neighborhood he had never been in. He watched as a man opened the door Elle had knocked on. He watched as the man pulled Elle into a passionate kiss, pulling her into the house and closing the door behind him. Silent tears rolled town Reid's face. He waited for her to come out. He just wanted to talk to her. But she never did. He finally drove home. Tears still streaming down his face. He couldn't believe she had moved on so quickly. How long had she known that pig anyways? A month? Two? He was greatly disappointed in her. He couldn't believe she would live so close and not come over, not even call. He couldn't believe she would kiss, and probably have sex, with that man with the big house. Once he arrived home he walked up to his apartment and flopped down on the couch.

_**With you went**_

_**All the rainbows**_

_**Now when it rains it's just gray**_

_**Ah, with you went**_

_**Everything good**_

Hours later Reid was awakened from his restless sleep by the sound of knocking at his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Coming." He mumbled getting up off of the couch. He opened the door, only to see Morgan standing there.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, seeing the young profilers red puffy eyes.

"Nothing." Reid said letting his friend into the apartment.

"Reid don't bull shit me, tell me." Morgan insisted sitting down on Reid's couch, Reid joined him.

"I found out were Elle was staying so I went to talk to her, I followed her to some guys house…" Reid said, he furiously wiped at the tears that fell down his face.

"Oh Reid I'm sorry. You know what? We're going out for beers." Morgan said standing up. Reid opened his mouth to argue but Morgan stopped him. "No arguments, you need a beer, or two. Or seven. Let's go." Morgan said, the two profilers headed out the door.

_**Everything good**_

_**In my world**_

----

**Okay so I don't know if the ending fits or not but whatever. Please review? **


End file.
